


Crowns

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: The new village miko spends her afternoon making flower crowns with the village children
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 9





	Crowns

“Kagome-sama, look!”

One of the girls placed her finished masterpiece on her head. Kagome smiled. “It’s lovely, my lady,” she said, and the girls giggled.

“Let’s see yours, Kagome-sama!” Another girl pleaded.

  
Kagome bit her lip, and placed her slightly mangled flower crown on her head, where it promptly fell to pieces. She giggled, and then laughed. “I told you I wasn’t very good at this!”

InuYasha smiled slightly from his position in the trees, watching his miko-wife and the village girls enjoy the springtime. One of them, decked in flower crowns, necklaces, and bracelets, thrust more flowers at Kagome, insisting, “You just need practice! Try again, Kagome-sama!”

The miko laughed, agreeing, and looked around briefly. She spotted her husband watching them, and waved. The girls looked to see, and waved too. “Come join us!”

  
He shook his head, lifting his hand in acknowledgement. As he left to continue his patrol, he heard the girls conspiring eagerly to send Kagome home with flowery presents for him, while his wife laughed conspiratorially.


End file.
